Nowadays, many sensors and controllers for controlling corresponding devices are incorporated in a separate room, such as vehicle, office room, and cinema etc., to make such a separate room sensitive to environment and comfortable. Sensors are used to monitor inside and outside environments, such as temperature sensors, cameras, sound sensors, and the like. Controllers control corresponding devices incorporated in the room, such as air conditioners, illuminating devices, humidity conditioners etc. More and more sensors and devices are expected to be incorporated in such a separate room to make it more comfortable and easier to control.
However, in conventional vehicles, sensors and controllers work independently. That is to say, users have to manually check meter readings of sensors, and then manually send instructions to corresponding controllers according to the meter readings, to operate corresponding devices accordingly. As a result, conventional vehicles have the following drawbacks: 1) It is dangerous that a driver operates a device incorporated in the vehicle when driving; 2) Usually, a user operates a device because he/she realizes that the environment is not comfortable. Since a conventional vehicle does not adjust the environment according to a user's requirements automatically, the user does not have the most comfortable experience; 3) If there are many devices to be operated, it may not be easy and/or convenient for every user to control.
Therefore, there is need to solve the above mentioned issues.